Studies will be continued on the oxidative killing mechanisms of neutrophils. Purification of the solubilized O2 ion-forming enzyme will be initiated. The metabolic lesion in F ion-treated cells will be further characterized to determine the extent to which such cells provide a model of chronic granulomatous disease. The vectorial nature of the O2 ion-forming enzyme will be investigated.